Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Brudnopis Missy
__BEZSPISU__ Michaelle (Mistress, Missy, Elle) - dorosła klacz (około 26-cio letnia), nie-pełno-krwisty Draconequus któremu zdarzy się przybrać formę pegaza. Główne OC [[User:Nulevoy|'Nulevoy']]. Obecnie zamieszkuje okolice zamku Canterlot. Pracuje głównie jako tłumacz, ale najbardziej znana jest z tego iż pracuje w pałacu jako śpiewak (głównie na balach i różnych wydarzeniach) i darmowego (bądź nie) rzucania uroków. mary sue :^))) Ogólna charakterystyka Wygląd |-| Prawdziwy = Postura oraz łapy/kopyta Missy w swojej bardziej naturalnej postaci jest bardzo dużym, albo raczej długim, stworzeniem o posturze zbliżonej do smoka wschodniegochińskiego czy tam Lunga, z tą różnicą że nie jest upierzona, nie ma wąsów i posiada skrzydła i jej główne futro jest w kolorze beżu, przy czym jej głowa, szyja oraz ogon są jasnobeżowe a tułów oraz łapy nieco ciemniejsze. Jej przednie łapy przypominają ptasie, przy czym palce są dłuższe i dużo ostrzejsze w barwie bladego różu, ma ich po cztery u obu łapach (trzy "normalne" + taki jakby kciuk). Są również bardzo chwytne, dzięki czemu może normalnie pisać i robić wiele innych rzeczy do których np. jednorożce potrzebują magii. Tylne kończyny natomiast przypominają bardziej kopyta jelenia, tylko są porośnięte dłuższym futrem oraz znacznie masywniejsze. Ponieważ jej matka była zwykłym pegazem, wygląd Missy jest bardziej "harmonijny" niż Draconequusa pełnej krwi. Swoją prawdziwą formę ukazuje innym kucykom dopiero po dłuższym zapoznaniu, nie tak od razu. Chyba, że w między czasie się zdenerwuje albo, w wypadku jednorożców, będą ją nad wyraz nie doceniać/dyskryminować, to wtedy bez większego problemu może przyprawić takowe kuce o zawał serca. Oczy i pysk Klacz posiada średniej wielkości oczy z grubymi rzęsami. Podczas gdy jej źrenica jest wąska jak u smoka, jej tęczówki są podwójne - ta przy źrenicy jest koloru bladoniebieskiego jasnego, a ta druga również jest bladoniebieska, ale ciemniejsza. Również jej białka są nieco ciemniejsze, niż normalne białko. Jej pysk bardziej przypomina pysk smoka niż kucyka, jest długi z nieco spiczastym nosem, a w środku ma dużo ostrych zębów, jej język natomiast jest długi i zwężający się na końcu i w barwie ciemnej czerwieni. Uszy Michaelle są nieco dłuższe niż u normalnego kucyka, w środku natomiast są bladoróżowe z różowym puchem w środku. Jej lewe ucho jest nadgryzione na końcu. Skrzydła, rogi i magia Skrzydła Missy są raczej małe w porównania do jej ciała. Używa ich głównie to podkreślenia swojej dużej postury niż do latania, ponieważ potrafi lewitować/unosić się w powietrzu jak Discord. Jej rogi natomiast są średniej długości i krzywe, wyginające się głównie w górę i mające barwę bladego różu. Magią posługuje się przeważnie za pomocą łap, czasami za pomocą rogów. Inną ciekawą rzeczą jest to, iż kolor jej magii jest ciemnoczerwony, niemalże szkarłatny. Nikt nie wie czemu tak jest, skoro jej oczy są niebieskie i nie ma nic wspólnego z kolorem czerwonym (poza tym iż jej ojciec ma bordową/ciemnoczerwoną grzywę to nic a nic).#RedSeaTeam Grzywa, futro i ogon Grzywa klaczy jest bardzo długa, puchata i nieco falująca, lekko zasłaniające jej oczy oraz w ciemnobrązowym kolorze. Jej futro na klatce piersiowej również jej bardzo puchata, ale krótsza i dużo jaśniejsza. Ogon Missy jest bardzo długi i elastyczny, widnieją na nim ciemnobeżowe pręgi, a na jego końcu znajduje się puchate i długie futro, w barwie ciemnego brązu. Klacz najczęściej ma swoją grzywę rozpuszczoną, ale niekiedy związuje ją gumką albo robi sobie warkocza. Akcesoria i ubrania Teoretycznie to takowe ubrania i akcesoria nosi jedynie na wyjątkowe okazje, jak jakiś bal czy event. Rzadko kupuje gotowe stroje, najczęściej jednak (jeśli chodzi o przebieranie się/cosplay) sama tworzy swoje stroje by jak najdokładniej oddać ich pierwowzór. Jest neutralna co do ubierania sukienek, a jeśli chodzi o stroje bardziej męskie to ubiera jedynie frak/koszulę (bo spodnie trudne do noszenia przy takim zadzie ogonie). Jedynym, niekiedy nieodłącznym elementem jej "stroju" jest ciemnoczerwona gumka do włosów. |-| Przebranie = thumb|left|pone Postura oraz kopyta Missy w tej formie jest wyższa od przeciętnej klaczy (prawie jak Księżniczka Luna). Głównie skrzydła powodują że wygląda na wyższą niż jest. Klacz posiada smukłe, lekko muskularne ciało. Jej kopyta są długie i smukłe, bardziej pasujące do jednorożca niż pegaza, na ich końcach znajdują się ciemne pióra a same końce kopyt są ciemniejsze od ciała. Całe ciało klaczy jest pokryte piórami, na tyle ma coś w rodzaju ogona ptaka. Jako iż nie wstydzi się swojego prawdziwego wyglądu, w "przebraniu" występuje jedynie w poważnych sytuacjach (najczęściej w pracy jako tłumacz bądź śpiewak). Nawet jeśli kucykom nie podoba się to że taki stwór paraduje po ulicach miast, to jednak jako że w Equestrii zamieszkują też smoki, gryfy i tego podobne, nie widzi ona potrzeby "przebierania" się. Nim jednak stała się Draconequusem, była normalnej wielkości, o nieco grubszych kopytach i posiadała mieszane cechy (długie futro, pióra na zadzie ale i długi ogon jednorożca). Oczy i pysk Oczy klaczy są duże, nieco podobne do tych które ma Księżniczka Luna i posiadają po sześć rzęs. Źrenica jest duża i okrągła jak u normalnego kucyka, a same oczy Missy są koloru ciemna bladoniebieska. Pysk klaczy jest normalny, ale ma wyraźniejsze kły. Język ma nieco krótszy niż w prawdziwej formie i również jest ciemnoczerwony. Sam pysk klaczy jest nieco grubszy niż zwykłej klaczy, tak samo jak Księżniczki Cadance oraz Luny. Skrzydła Ponieważ Missy urodziła się pegazem, także jej przebranie jest... pegazem. Tak więc jako pegaz posiada skrzydła. Są one wyjątkowo duże, znacznie większe niż ma je jako Draconequus oraz opierzone. Jej pióra (też te na ciele) są w kolorze ciemnego beżu. Grzywa i ogon Grzywa klaczy jest inaczej ułożona niż w prawdziwej formie i jest znacznie krótsza. Jest ona ciemnobrązowa, uczesana i w miarę ogarnięta. Ma bardziej ogarnięte włosy na czole niż jako Draconequus, i przez to że są krótsze to ich nie związuje. Ogon też jest wyjątkowo ułożony i krótki, ale jest też nieco przykryty przez pióra na zadzie. Przed przemianą jej ogon charakteryzował się wydłużoną kością ogonową, niczym u jednorożca ale był wyraźnie grubszy i nieporęczny. |-| Koszmarna / Skażona = thumb|right|tej to w ogóle nie chcesz spotkać Postura oraz kopyta/łapy Koszmarna Missy jest niewiele wyższa od swojej prawdziwej wersji, ale znacznie dłuższa. I masywniejsza. Ma grubsze przednie łapy, a pazury są znacznie bardziej zakrzywione. Zarówno futro na łapach jak i na kopytach jest dłuższe niż normalnie i w dodatku faluje. Jej ciało jest znacznie ciemniejsze, jest w kolorze bardzo ciemnego oraz brudnego beżu. Pazury natomiast i końcówki kopyt są w bardzie ciemnego, brudnego różu. W odróżnieniu od prawdziwej formy, w tej klacz nie posiada skrzydeł. Oczy, rogi i pysk Posiada węższe oczy niż normalnie i znacznie węższą źrenicą, która dodatkowo odznacza się białym "znakiem". Sama tęczówka jest w barwie bladego szarego niebieskiego, a białko zaś jest ciemno niebieskie. W dalszym ciągu posiada po sześć rzęs, które są krótsze. Rogi klaczy są natomiast dłuższe niż normalnie i bardziej pokrzywione, a ich barwa to ciemny, niemalże brudny, różowy. Pysk również jest dłuższy, bardziej szpiczasty na przodzie. Znajdują się w nim dużo dłuższe zęby, których jest też więcej, oraz ciemnoczerwony język. Grzywa, futro i ogon Grzywa Missy jest znacznie dłuższa niż normalnie i równocześnie jest znacznie ciemniejsza oraz potargana, chociaż faluje niczym Księżniczce Celestii. Niektóre jej fragmenty są nieco jaśniejsze, w barwie podobnej do puchu na klatce piersiowej, który również w niektórych miejscach faluje. Mimo iż nie wygląda na taką, to jej włosy są bardzo miłe w dotyku (chociaż nie zaleca się zbyt blisko do niej podchodzić). Ogon natomiast jest bardzo giętki oraz długi i również porośnięty ciemnobrązowymi, falującymi włosami. Zachowanie Co tu niby powiedzieć o jej koszmarnej, skażonej Mroczną Magią formie? Powiedzieć, iż jest "zła" to i za mało i za dużo jednocześnie. Wyrafinowana, wredna, bezczelna, sadystyczna i niebezpieczna gadzina. Znacznie niebezpieczniejsza niż normalnie, to główna rzecz. I wredniejsza. Teraz już nie ma większych oporów przed krzywdzeniem (słownym i fizycznym) innych, czy to obcych czy to znanych jej, kucyków. Skończony samolub, myślący tylko o swoich potrzebach i zachciankach, a przy tym robiący wszystko by je zdobyć. Lubi się pośmiać, najlepiej z cudzej krzywdy, a jeszcze lepiej kiedy to ona tą krzywdę zada. Ma mocno rozchwianą psychikę, bardzo łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Łatwo popada w skrajną agresję oraz obłęd. Moce Jej moce związane z elementem Ciemności są znacznie silniejsze i udoskonalone dodatkowo Mroczną Magią. Poza znikaniem w cieniu oraz tworzeniem mgieł, zyskała moc hipnozy/korumpowania umysłów oraz swego rodzaju "mroczne pazury" (czarna magia otacza jej pazury, przez co stają się dłuższe i ostrzejsze i może zadać nimi poważniejsze rany). Sama magia Missy jest Skażona Mroczną Energią, niewiele słabszą od tej, którą posiadał Sombra. W dalszym ciągu może ziać ogniem, ma on kolor czarny. Nie używa natomiast mocy związanych z Chaosem, całkowicie oddając się Ciemności. Imię . Głos, barwa głosu . Uroczy Znaczek, którego nie posiada Missy nie posiada Uroczego Znaczka, jednak jest to spowodowane jej genami. Nim odkryła swoje pochodzenie, wielokrotnie starała się zdobyć jakikolwiek znaczek, ale bez powodzenia. Napawało ją to swego rodzaju frustracją oraz zazdrością, gdyż większość kucyków naokoło posiadało swoje znaczki i lubiły się z niej nabijać. Teraz, mimo osiągnięcia dorosłości, wciąż napotyka kucyki które nie szczędzą jej wrednych komentarzy na temat jej "pustego zada", jednakże ignoruje ich, gdyż wie czemu nie może Uroczego Znaczka posiadać. Ewentualnie wykopuje takie kucyki spoza swojego pola widzenia, ale tylko kiedy naprawdę ją zdenerwują. Charakter/Zachowanie Dawniej Kiedy Missy była młodsza, była bardziej ciekawskim, milszym i otwartym na świat kucykiem niż teraz. Nie miała specjalnych oporów przed mówieniem tego co myśli, nawet jeśli nie miało to zbytniego sensu, ale starała się nikogo nie urazić. Już za młodu wykazywała się większą dojrzałością w porównaniu do rówieśników oraz swego rodzaju odpowiedzialnością i dążeniem do samodzielności. Za bardzo dawała się jednak ponieść emocjom oraz trudno jej było zaakceptować porażkę czy czyjeś niemiłe komentarze, przez co niekiedy czuła niechęć czy nawet strach przed wypowiadaniem się oraz występowaniem przed innymi. |-| Zalety= Lojalność . Odpowiedzialność . Towarzyskość . Tolerancyjność . Szczerość . |-| Wady= Nieprzewidywalność . Wybuchowość . Wybredność . Mściwość . Prowokacyjność . Apodyktyczność . |-| Inne = Romantyczność . Ciekawość . Chęć eksperymentowania . Fobie Trypofobia Od niepamiętnych czasów klacz odczuwa niewytłumaczalny strach przed małymi, nienaturalnymi otworami, głównie na ciele czy w przedmiotach. Zawsze sobie wyobraża, iż wypełzają z nich jakieś robaki i próbują ją zaatakować albo spowodować u niej takie dziury. Nie spotkała wprawdzie żywego przypadku kucyka z otworami na ciele, ale same zdjęcia (a czasem nawet gąbki czy inne przedmioty codziennego użytku) powodują u niej dreszcze i nudności. Koulrofobia Strach przed klownami nie jest tak duży jak trypofobia, niemniej występuje w jej życiu. Nigdy nie czerpała przyjemności z chodzenia do cyrku, a tym bardziej z oglądania dziwnie umalowanych i ubranych kucyków, które tam występowały. Po prostu boi się tych wiecznie uśmiechniętych, wymalowanych i nienaturalnie ubranych postaci, gdyż nigdy nie wie co oni mogą ukrywać, zarówno pod strojem jak i pod swoimi uśmiechami. Opinie o innych gatunkach Jako przedstawiciel zupełnie odrębnego gatunku"Rasa' – dostatecznie liczna grupa organizmów w obrębie jednego gatunku", więc Draconequusy to inny gatunek, nie rasa, Missy posiada dość subiektywną, osobistą opinię oraz odczucia na temat innych gatunków, a w szczególności kucyków. Ogółem, kucyki i inne stworzenia dzieli na trzy kategorie - rodzina, przyjaciele i ci inni. Kucyki, które są jej rodziną czy przyjaciółmi ocenia nieco inaczej, bardziej przychylniej, niż te obce, niepoznane. Ponieważ przez znaczną część swojego życia była pegazem, i jej "przebranie" również jest formą pegazią, często spotykała się z mniej lub bardziej widoczną dyskryminacją ze strony jednorożców. Wprawdzie pegazy umieją coś do czego jednorożce potrzebują magii i zaklęć czyli latania, to jednak dalej są traktowane z wyższością przez jednorogi. To właśnie, a dokładniej TA rasa, najbardziej wkurza Michaelle. Nawet pomimo swojego nietypowego wyglądu, jednorogi głównie skupiały się na tym iż ma skrzydła i z góry szufladkowały ją do stereotypu typowego pegaza. Czasem niektóre robiły jej nawet wyrzuty, że pada deszcz, a że ona jest pegazem to ma sprzątnąć te chmury. Kiedyś ją to naprawdę denerwowało, jednak teraz kiedy już nie należy do gatunku kucyków, to już lepiej jej wychodzi ignorowanie takich uwag. Ale niekiedy puszczają ją nerwy i doprowadza swoich "rozmówców" do zawału serca nagłą przemianą w Draconequusa. Sama przemiana wystarcza żeby kucyki uciekały z krzykiem i były ostrożniejsze w kontaktach z nią. Do pegazów odnosi się z większym zrozumieniem oraz większym luzem, bo w końcu urodziła się pegazem. I jakąś więź krwi z nimi czuje. To, co ją w nich denerwuje, to iż za duża uwagę przywiązują samym sobą, tym czy są wystarczająco szybcy albo brak zainteresowania tym, co się dzieje na lądzie. Za bardzo się izolują w tym swoim Cloudsdale, a przynajmniej większość, i nie widzą nic więcej poza swoim nosem. Prawie jak jednorożce, ale z tą różnicą że nie porównują się do innych ras, a do samych siebie. Klacz ma czasem ochotę złapać takiego zuchwałego pegaza i rzucić nim o ziemię. Od tak, żeby zobaczył. Do kucyków ziemnych jest w większości neutralna. W sumie to nie ma wobec nich ani negatywnych ani specjalnie pozytywnych odczuć. Z jednej strony im nieco współczuje, że nie mogą w jakiś sposób używać magii czy innych umiejętności, ale z drugiej podziwia za siłę oraz determinację co do życia w otoczeniu pegazów i jednorożców. Do większości Alicornów odnosi się z szacunkiem. Głównie dlatego, że to przedstawiciele rodziny królewskiej i jakiś szacunek się im jednak należy. W odróżnieniu od niektórych kucyków, nie patrzy na nie z zazdrością, bo umieją zarazem latać jak i czarować. Bycie Alicornem, zarazem urodzić się nim naturalnie jak i się nim stać, to dla większości wielki zaszczyt, ona jednak uważa iż na tej rasie leży wielka odpowiedzialność związana z posiadaną mocą magiczną. Missy wolałaby nie zostawać Alicornem, w żadnym wypadku. Co do innych gatunków i ras zamieszkujących Equestrię jest raczej neutralna. Stanowią znaczną mniejszość, ale jednak często napotykała smoki, gryfy czy Podmieńce (w szarej jak i kolorowej formie). Draconequusów zna jedynie dwóch - Discorda oraz swojego ojca, więc nie za bardzo wie co o swoich pobratymcach powiedzieć. Historia [ prawie cała do zmiany i skrócenia ] Przed przemianą = Początki życia . Przedszkole i zerówka . Szkoła podstawowa (1) . |-| Po przemianie = Szkoła podstawowa (2) . Gimnazjum . Liceum . Dorosłe życie . Zainteresowania Podróże na niewielkie dystanse Wprawdzie Missy jest typowym piecuchem i kanapowcem, co nie zmienia faktu iż lubi sobie pójść na jakiś dłuższy spacer albo na mini wycieczkę do innego miasta. Bycie istotą latającą (i znającą się na teleportacji) znacznie jej takowe "wypady" ułatwia, tak więc nie musi się martwić o ewentualny nocleg czy bycie późno w domu. Lubi pobyć w jakimś nowym miejscu, pozwiedzać albo po prostu pobyć sama najczęściej na łonie natury. Albo po prostu zadziwiać kompletnie obce kucyki z innych miast. Czytanie książek i tym podobnych rzeczy W obecnych czasach trudno znaleźć kogoś, kto lubi czytać książko albo że w ogóle je czyta. Missy właśnie należy do tych kucyków, które bardzo lubią czytać i preferują książki od filmów i adaptacji filmowychmeh. Najbardziej lubi te z gatunku fantastyki, jakieś przygodowe, medyczne z elementami grozy. Wprawdzie nie zawsze ma czas na czytanie dłuższych powieści, to jednak w zamian czyta różne mniej lub bardziej interesujące gazety (telewizyjne National Geographic i inne popularnonaukowe). Nie unika czytania gazet o celebrytach, ale robi to głównie z ciekawości i nudów, natomiast unika wręcz szerokim łukiem magazynów młodzieżowych i tym podobnych. Poza książkami i magazynami, czyta również różne opowiadania/fanfiki znajdowane na różnych stronach internetowych. Czytuje różne, ale najczęściej z tematów i na podstawie gier, filmów czy książek które zna, tam jednak gustuje głównie w opowiadaniach z podtekstami wszelkiej maści (głównie takimi +18), czy to jako wątek poboczny czy jako główny temat. Granie w gry To jest jej zarazem główne zainteresowanie, jak i grzech główny nawyk. Tak jak większość, zaczynała od gier planszowych i karcianych hazard haha, jej ulubionymi grami planszowymi były chińczyk oraz warcabynie wiem czy można to do planszówek zaliczyć ok???. Dopiero po ukończeniu 8 roku życia wujek pokazał jej iż na komputerze również są gry i można w nie grać wiem, szok. Początkowo grała głównie w gry online, na przeglądarkę, dopiero z czasem tzn. po paru latach nauczyła się je pobierać bezpośrednio na komputer, ewentualnie instalować z płyt jakie da jej Lance. Kiedy tylko może, to zawsze odpala sobie którąś z posiadanych gier i gra, dla niej czas się nie liczy. Przeciętnie na granie poświęca od 30 minut to 3 godzin, ale wyłącznie wtedy kiedy ma "dzień wolny" (i nie ma internetu). Obecnie, jej ulubionym typem gier są gry RPG, najlepiej w stylu pikselowym i z rozwiniętą fabułą. Nie pogardzi bardziej rozwiniętymi graficznie grami (głównie horrorami), ale to gry RPG mają u niej szczególne względy. Ćwiczenie mocy i magii Pomimo swojej leniwej natury, Missy lubi uczyć się nowych rzeczy związanych z walką zarówno fizyczną jak i magiczną. W tych dziedzinach uwielbia wręcz poznawać nowe triki, zaklęcia czy ogółem coś nowego, użytecznego. Zdarza jej się spędzić całe godziny nad praktykowaniem jakiegoś zaklęcia, udoskonalania go oraz ćwiczenia w praktyce dopóki nie osiągnie perfekcji i zamierzonego efektu. Czasami nie kończy się to za dobrze ani dla niej ani dla jej otoczenia, ale jak to mówią "trening czyni mistrza" i dlatego też tak długo ćwiczy. I zgłębia swoją wierzę na temat magii oraz sztuki walki. Rysowanie Nie należy do specjalnie utalentowanych kucyków (a przynajmniej sama się za taką uważa), co nie zmienia faktu że lubi sobie porysować. Robi to jednak wyłącznie z swojej prawdziwej formie, gdyż dopiero wtedy umie jakoś trzymać ołówek czy inne przyrządy do rysowania i tworzyć. Robi to całkowicie hobbistycznie i dla swojej uciechy, chociaż rzadko kiedy jest szczerze zadowolona ze swojej pracy. Nawet jeśli ją przyjaciele i rodzina chwali za jej talent, to sama siebie jednak niespecjalnie docenia oraz chcąc nie chcąc porównuje do innych. Niemniej, najbardziej lubi rysować istoty fantastyczne, czasem kucyki, ostatnio zaczęła się uczyć rysowania dziwnych stworzeń (czyli ludzi). Nieumiejętne pisanie opowiadań Podczas gdy klacz lubi sobie poczytać różne opowiadania, to sama za specjalnie ich pisać nie umie, chociaż wiele razy próbowała. I wciąż próbuje, z niewiele lepszym skutkiem niż kiedyś. Dawniej jej problem polegał na tym, iż nie wymyślała jakiejś niesamowitej fabuły i pisanie nudziło jej się szybciej, chociaż pisała dużo. Obecnie ma pomysły, nawet wiele i bardziej rozbudowane niż kiedyś, ale przez swoje lenistwo i zadziwiającą szybkość w traceniu ochoty na życie pisanie porzuca wiele swoich prac oraz pomysłów. Mimo to, widzi że jej obecny styl pisania oraz wymyślania fabuły jest dużo lepszy niż kiedyś i wierzy, że kiedyś stworzy coś naprawdę porządnego. Śpiewanie Osobiście uważa iż nie ma talentu do śpiewania (czemu oczywiście zaprzeczają niemalże wszyscy z jej otoczenia), ale lubi sobie ponucić albo nieco głośniej odśpiewać jedną ze zwrotek piosenki, którą akuratnie pamięta. A zna całkiem dużo piosenek, ponieważ niemalże codziennie słucha muzyki i całkiem szybko zapamiętuje tekst oraz melodię. Dzięki śpiewaniu łatwiej radzi sobie z negatywnymi emocjami, którym dzięki temu daje im jakiś upust (a nie tylko bić inne kucyki czy stworzenia czy poduszki) oraz ćwiczy głos oraz niekiedy pamięć i języki obce (poprzez zapamiętywanie tekstu). Zbieranie pluszakówi cant help Podobno z niektórych rzeczy się nie wyrasta, a w przypadku Missy jest to kolekcjonowanie pluszaków. Pluszowe misie, koty, psy, a nawet ryby - wszystko co jest puchate, miękkie i z czym można spać (ewentualnie rzucać) oraz tulić ile wlezie. Trzeba przyznać, że klacz ma całkiem sporą kolekcję misiów, niektóre jeszcze za czasów jej dzieciństwa, z którymi nie ma serca się rozstać (nawet jak są podniszczone) a tym bardziej dać komuś innemu, nawet dziecku. Zawsze, ale to zawsze kiedy jest w większym sklepie, zahacza o dział z zabawkami i maca( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) pluszaki na ile jej czas pozwala i ochrona sklepu. Nie zawsze ją stać na zakup kolejnego misia do kolekcji, ale za to bardzo często dostaje takowe w prezencie best prezent ever. Kiedy ma więcej wolnego czasu to się nimi bawi, czasem też z dziećmi. No i każdemu pluszakowi nadaje imię. To też nawyk. Astronomia Wprawdzie naukami ścisłymi samymi w sobie się niezbyt interesuje, to posiada dziwny sentyment do astronomii oraz obserwowania ciał niebieskich (tudzież gwiazd oraz planet). Pasją do obserwowania gwiazd oraz nieba zaraziła ją jej ciocia, która w dalszym ciągu zabiera ją ze sobą do obserwatorium oraz kupiła teleskop. Jest to jej raczej pasja, hobby, niż coś z czym mogłaby wiązać przyszłość czy głębiej interesować, ale zawsze fascynował ją otaczający ich świat oraz to, co się dzieje poza nim w kosmosie. Życie morskie Jej zainteresowanie życiem pod wodą i istotami morskimi pojawiło się chwilę po poznaniu swojego ojca oraz po zapoznaniu się z grami o tematyce morza. Można powiedzieć, iż pojawiło się to tak w sumie znikąd. I nie jest to takie wyjątkowo wielkie i całkiem poważne zainteresowanie, ale sama jej ciekawość wobec głównie ryb (większych i mniejszych), powoduje to iż chce wiedzieć o nich więcej czy nawet je spotkać oko w oko (co jak na nią nie jest takie ... niemożliwe, w porównaniu do normalnego kucyka). Czasem też zdarzy się jej zaimponować innym swoją wiedzą na temat zwierząt żyjących w wodze, nawet jeśli są to całkiem wyrwane z kontekstu informacje. Anty-/Umiejętności |-| Umiejętności = Latanie ("przebranie") Samego latania nauczyła się nieco późno, mając może około 6 lat. Było to głównie spowodowane jej stosunkowo dużymi, jak na jej wiek, skrzydłami oraz nieco wydłużoną kością ogonowąno bo sam ogon to włosy jak grzywa, ale jest jeszcze to "coś" co nimi porusza i utrzymuje przy ciele. Nie należy do niesamowicie szybkich kucyków jeśli chodzi o latanie, gdyż jej skrzydła nie do końca nadają się do nabierania prędkości, szczególnie w wersji nietoperzowej. Zamiast tego, głównym i najbardziej charakterystycznym stylem latania u Missy jest szybowanie oraz pikowanie (niczym jastrzębie) z dużych wysokości w dół. Wznieść potrafi się na duże wysokości, a dzięki silnym skrzydłom umie latać na stosunkowo dalekie odległości oraz przez dłuższy czas. (prawdziwa forma) W prawdziwej formie również preferuje szybowanie i wzbijanie się na duże wysokości od rozpędzania się do nie wiadomo jakich prędkości, ale z tą różnicą że jako Draconequus nie potrzebuje skrzydeł, gdyż posiada naturalną umiejętność lewitacji. Magia (zwykła i nie-zwykła) Na pierwszy rzut oka można by rzec, że to niemożliwe żeby pegaz używał magii w jakiejkolwiek formie. No bądź co bądź, ale Missy nie posiada rogów jak jednorożce, wiec jak ona niby może używać magii? Albo skąd ona w ogóle ją ma? Odpowiedź jest tylko wtedy, kiedy przypomnimy sobie, iż NIE jest ona tak naprawdę pegazem, a Draconequusem. A to istoty mityczne z naprawdę wielkim potencjałem magicznym oraz znającym różne sztuczki. Moc magiczna Missy jest wprawdzie ograniczona przez jej mieszaną krew (pegaz + Draconequus), ale magią się posługiwać posługuje. I tak, jest ona jeszcze bardziej ograniczona kiedy klacz jest w "przebraniu" i składa się głównie z przenoszenia przedmiotów z jednego miejsca na drugie (telekineza). Znacznie więcej możliwości posiada w swojej prawdziwej formie i dopiero wtedy jej moc ujawnia się w całej swojej formie. Dzięki dostępowi do królewskiej biblioteki winić Discorda nauczyła się wielu, niekiedy skomplikowanych, zaklęć, które dodatkowo ulepsza we własnym zakresie. Podczas gdy jej magia "rasowa" (chaotyczna) jest nieco ograniczona (ale wciąż potężna), to jej magia zwykła (jak u jednorożców i Alicornów) jest na poziomie gdzieś między Księżniczką Luną a Twilight Sparkle. Kiedy używa magii, głównie telekinezy, pod postacią pegaza to jej oczy zaczynają błyszczeć, czasem wyrastają jej rogi podobne do tych które posiada jako Draconequus ale mniejsze i ukryte pod grzywą. Chaos To główny i najbardziej charakterystyczny element Missy. Jako iż jest Draconequusem, a rasa ta naturalnie panuje nad Chaosem, klacz nie ma z tym większych problemów. Zaburzenia pogody, zmiany pory dnia i nocy, podróże między wymiarowe, zamiany ras, płci oraz osobowości nie są jej obce. Mimo takiej potęgi, rzadko używa mocy związanych z Chaosem, głównie z powodu możliwych zniszczeń oraz niebezpieczeństwa. Mimo iż jest Draconequusem, niespecjalnie lubi siać Chaos. Najczęściej używa mocy związaną z zamianą ras i ciała, zmianą kolorów oraz zaburzeń pogody, tworzenie bardziej zaawansowanych iluzji oraz pomniejsze skoki do wymiaru chaosu (czy tam Discorda, trudno rzec). Jest też zdecydowanie zbyt leniwa by użyć całego swojego "rasowego" potencjału, więc nie stanowi jakiegoś wielkiego zagrożenia. Niebieski Ogień Trudno nazwać to elementem, ale klacz nad tym panuje na poziomie niewiele niższym niż Chaosem. Niebieski Ogień tym różni się od normalnego, iż jest niebieski (wow) i dużo gorętszy, może stopić większą ilość metali oraz przedmiotów (o istotach żywych nie mówiąc). Missy potrafi zarówno ziać niebieskim ogniem, jak i wytwarzać ogniste kule (w łapach i w pysku), czasem nawet grzywa i puch na grzbiecie oraz ogonie się nim zapala. W niewielkim stopniu potrafi używać tego elementu pod postacią zwykłego kucyka, ale wtedy odczuwa znaczny ból gardła. Ciekawostką jest to, iż jej ogień jest w kolorze jej oczu. Ciemność Jest to najmniej używany przez Missy element. Nie jest on na niesamowicie wysokim poziomie zaawansowania, ale jest opanowany na tyle, by klacz nie straciła kontroli nad sobą z powodu "mroku" jak Luna/Nightmare Moon czy Sombra (ale zdarzają się "wypadki"). W związku z tym elementem, potrafi znikać w cieniu (ukrywać się i przechodzić przez niewielkie obiekty, duża ilość światła powoduje u niej powrót do cielesnej formy) oraz tworzyć zasłony dymne/mgłę (używa tego tak samo jak ognia, czyli albo "zionie" takowym dymem albo wytwarza cieniste kule). Walka wręcz/kopytna Swego rodzaju sztuk walki oraz samoobrony zaczęła uczyć ją babcia, później za jej namową zapisywała się na takowe kursy czy to z grupą czy prywatnie. Obecnie trenuje raczej sama, bardzo rzadko z większą grupą, ale robi widoczne postępy w stylu walki oraz taktyki. Nie wygląda na niesamowicie masywną postać, ale bez większego problemu umie przygnieść do ziemi większego od siebie kucyka albo i inną kreaturę. Bez znaczenia czy jest w "przebraniu" czy w prawdziwej formie, chociaż zarówno fizycznie jak i magicznie jest silniejsza jako Draconequus. Jako Draconequus ma jeszcze taką zaletę, iż jest dużo większa, dłuższa oraz posiada ostre pazury i zęby. Jako kucyk używa głównie kopyt oraz skrzydeł, czasem z bliska lubi gryźć i uderzać skrzydłami. Z powodu bycia klaczą nie zawsze jest brana na poważnie, albo za jakieś zagrożenie, dlatego też większą satysfakcję daje jej zaatakowanie kogoś z zaskoczenia i porządne skopanie czyjegoś zada. Oczywiście, nie używa siły na każdym napotkanym kucyku, ale nie zaleca się prowokowania jej. Śpiew Wprawdzie skrupulatnie temu zaprzecza, to jednak potrafi śpiewać. I wszyscy który ją chociaż trochę znają albo ją słyszeli to potwierdzają. Trudno naprawdę powiedzieć po kim odziedziczyła taki talent wokalny, ale bardzo możliwe że po w szczególności ojcu oraz odrobinę z dalszej rodziny matki, gdzie zdarzały się utalentowane w śpiewie kucyki. Wprawdzie ten talent nie wyszedł tak od razu na światło dzienne, ale już od podstawówki brała udział w różnych konkursach talentów i w śpiewie zajmowała całkiem wysokie miejsca. Dopiero po gimnazjum jej głos znacznie się ulepszył (głównie dzięki swojej rasie) i większość z konkursów wygrywała, chociaż zawsze trzeba było udowadniać iż nie używała do tego różnych sztuczek czy magii (wiadomo, chaos). Ale Missy jest jednak uczciwą klaczą i nigdy nie używa magii do poprawy swojego głosu albo by zahipnotyzować jury (jak Syreny), chociaż chcąc nie chcąc zdarzały się takie wypadki, najczęściej wbrew jej woli. Języki obce Z początku Missy nie tylko nie interesowały inne języki, ale i nie lubiła się ich uczyć w szkole (głównie angielskiemm...nie wiem jak to przerobić na MLP więc tak zostawię), a później niektórych rzadszych od ojca i Discorda (język starszych ras i Draconequusów). Z czasem jednak dostrzegła wiele zalet z nauki obcych języków i ich ewentualnego używania w życiu codziennym, oraz dzięki ich znajomości miała jakąś pewniejszą perspektywę pracy i zarobków. Skupiła się głównie na poszerzaniu swojej wiedzy oraz umiejętności odnośnie języka angielskiego, którego używa równie często co swojego ojczystego (Equestriański?) i rasowego (Draconequusów), czasem też robiąc umyślnie bądź nie mieszanki (głównie kiedy klnie albo się zdenerwuje, to miesza wszystkie trzy). Poza angielskim, doucza się również rosyjskiego i mniej więcej zna język niemiecki, który jednak w liceum porzuciła gdyż nigdy tak szczerze za nim nie przepadała (i się jej jakoś nie przydaje). Im dłużej uczy się i praktykuje angielski, tym lepiej jej wychodzi nauczanie czy samo pomaganie innym w tłumaczeniach lub rozwiązywaniu zadań. Właśnie z językiem angielskim związała swoją "przyszłość zawodową" i przy wyborze studiów poszła na filologię, a następnie została tłumaczem (i mniej chętniej udziela korepetycji). Poza samą pracą, przy znajomości obcych języków łatwiej jej nauczyć się przy okazji nowych zaklęć, chociaż niekiedy mniej lub bardziej przypadkiem użyje któregoś z nich w czasie codziennych czynności, bo "wymsknie" się jej słówko czy nawet całe sformułowanie i potem okno do wymiany, znowu. |-| Średnio umie = Rysowanie Trudno powiedzieć z jakiego powodu i od jak dawna klacz zajmuje się sztuką, albo raczej namiastką sztuki. Nie jest niesamowicie utalentowana jeśli chodzi o rysowanie czy malowanie, szczególnie że jako kucyk, bez pomocy magii, ma znacznie utrudnione zadanie. Rysowanie znacznie lepiej wychodzi jej w formie Draconequusa, gdzie posiada jako takie łapy (i kciuk) i może bardziej umiejętnie trzymać ołówek czy pędzel, co nie zmienia faktu że specjalnego talentu nie ma. Rysuje głównie dla siebie i głównie istoty fantastyczne jak smoki, czasem kucyki albo inne istoty (jak ludzie). Mimo ćwiczeń, to nie jest jakoś wielce utalentowanym artystycznie kucykiem. Pisanie Klacz zawsze miała pewne problemy z pisaniem i pracami pisemnymi w ogóle. Zarówno w formie zadań klasowych, rozprawek, jak i w formie bardziej luźnej jak opowiadania (fanficki). Jej problem tkwił na dwóch płaszczyznach - kiedy miała ochotę na pisanie ale nie miała pomysłu na fabułę oraz kiedy miała pomysł na fabułę ale brakowało jej ochoty na tworzenie. Tym sposobem porzuciła całą masę pomysłów i projektów, niektóre nawet w połowie, gdyż straciła wenę i zainteresowanie. Samo pisanie rozprawek i innych prac szkolnych idzie jej dużo lepiej niż prac z intencji i twórczości własnej, i to nawet bez względu na to czy pisze w języku ojczystym czy obcym. Pływanie Z wodą nie miała na początku zbyt dużo wspólnego, głównie dlatego iż pegazy z powody opierzonych skrzydeł nie są zbyt dobrze w pływaniu a woda która wsiąka w ich pióra powoduje iż stają się one cięższe i ociekają przez dłuższy czas wodą. Dopiero w drugiej połowie podstawówki zaczęła uczęszczać na zajęcia z basenu, co dobrze wpłynęło na kondycję Missy oraz jej stosunek to ćwiczeń na WF. Wprawdzie miała problemy przez swoje skrzydła i dłuższy ogon, co jej jednak nie zniechęciło do ćwiczenia. Znaczne polepszenie nastąpiło wraz z jej przemianą, kiedy to uzyskała bardziej giętkie i elastyczne ciało, oraz magię dzięki której mogłaby wytrzymać dłużej pod wodą, dzięki czemu pływanie nawet pod prąd nie sprawiało jej już większego problemu. Pomijając oczywiście wszechobecne skrzydła oraz futro, które powodowało iż miała jednak problemy z manewrowaniem pod wodą oraz późniejszym wyjściem na powierzchnię. Sztuczki magiczne i uczenie innych Podczas gdy sama magia oraz czarowanie wychodzi klaczy świetnie, to tak zwykłe sztuczki czy nawet uczenie innych sztuki a'la iluzjonista to już inna bajka, nad którą Missy nie umie zapanować i opanować. Wprawdzie lubi bawić się magią, to jednak z powodu swojej nerwowej natury nie umie nad tym do końca zapanować i niekiedy dochodzi do mniejszych bądź nawet poważniejszych wypadków. Tym bardziej nie ma na tyle cierpliwości by uczyć kogoś jakichś sztuczek czy samych, nieco bardziej zaawansowanych zaklęć. Sama nad sobą zapanować jeszcze umie i nie doprowadza do wypadku od tak sobie (najczęściej), ale jeśli miałaby kogoś uczyć tego co ona umie albo popisywać się czymś silniejszym niż lewitacja i transformacja, to skończyłoby się to niezbyt dobrze i dla niej i dla osoby, której to dotyczy. Gotowanie Gotować uczyła ją głównie babcia, gdyż mama nie zawsze miała czas z powodu swojej pracy i ogólnych braków w doświadczeniu. Oczywiście, jeśli ktoś jest niedoświadczony, to przy pomocy kopyt trudno jest np. rozbić normalnie jajko czy cokolwiek zetrzeć na tarce, ale Missy przy pomocy babci mocno się starała. Oczywiście pozostawiając po sobie wielki bałagan, ale przecież próbowała. Wolała się jednak nie zbliżać do kuchenki gazowej, gdyż jeden nieostrożny ruch i by wybuch pożar (w jej mniemaniu). Do swoich kulinarnych mocnych stron zalicza zrobienie łatwego, niezbyt skomplikowanego posiłku, czasem nawet uda się jej upiec jakieś ciastka czy pomniejsze ciasto. Ale jak gotuje to tylko na kuchence elektrycznej/magicznej(?), bo gazowych boi się jak diabli. |-| Anty umiejętności = Taniec Ani taniec jej nigdy nie interesował, ani też nigdy nie przykładała zbyt dużo uwagi co do jego nauki. Nawet jeśli było to konieczne z punktu widzenia wychowawcy czy nauczyciela WF'u (bo były takie zajęcia na WF albo próby na studniówkę czy komers). Już jako kucyk ma problemy z nie deptaniem po "partnerze" czy z podążaniem za rytmem. Szczególnie iż nie wie za bardzo co zrobić w tym czasie ze swoimi skrzydłami, które są jednak duże i często uderza nimi o "partnera" czy o inne kucyki, tak samo zresztą jest z jej ogonem. Sytuacji nie poprawiła nawet przemiana klaczy w bardziej elastyczną istotę, a nawet pogorszyła. Z powodu swoich dużych gabarytów i dłuższych kończyn, Missy jako Draconequus miał spore problemy z utrzymywaniem równowagi i podążaniem za rytmem nawet bardziej niż w formie kucyka. Nie żywiła do tańca szczególnych sentymentów ani on jej zbytnio nie interesował, więc tak w sumie to ją nie obchodziło czy umie tańczyć czy nie. Wszelkie dziedziny sportowe Nigdy, poczynając od czasów podstawówki aż do studiów, nie miała smykałki ani tym bardziej ochoty do uprawiania sportu (no dobra, poza pływaniem). Poza odbijaniem piłki (najczęściej w złym kierunku) to zbytnio się do niczego nie przykładała, przez co często kończyła z kiepskimi ocenami z WF'u albo nawet i naganą za nie wykonywanie poleceń nauczyciela. Prawda jest jednak taka, iż nigdy ze sportem nie miała nic wspólnego i nauka różnych stylów grania w siatkówkę czy koszykówkę czy ... cokolwiek przychodziła jej z trudem, głównie z powodu jej braku zainteresowania oraz zniechęcenia spowodowanego przez rówieśników oraz samą swoją klasę, w której zawsze (przez lata podstawówki, gimnazjum i liceum) dominowały jednorożce, którym szło dużo lepiej z powodu swojej magii i często oszukiwały w czasie gry. Z tego też powodu Missy czuje czystą niechęć co do uprawiania sportu czy też prób jego praktykowania. Przedmioty ścisłe Przedmioty szkolne typu matematyka, chemia czy fizyka zawsze sprawiały jej problemy. Wprawdzie często wyróżniała się na tle klasy niewiele lepszymi ocenami (w znaczeniu ... nie zawsze miała jedynkę, ale taką dwójkę czy nawet trójkę), co nie zmienia faktu iż nigdy ją owe dziedziny nie pociągały i zgadzała się nawet z kiepską oceną byleby zdać. Samo podstawianie do wzorów w matematyce czy nawet fizyce nie jest dla niej specjalnie skomplikowane, ale próby chociażby najmniejszego zapamiętania jakichś teorii czy wzorów chemicznych było dla niej udręką, czymś niemalże niemożliwym. Owszem, starała się to "wykuć" i wydukać na logikę, ale niekiedy i ona ją zawodziła jeśli przychodziło się jej zmierzyć z chemią czy matmą. Głównie skupiła się na humanistyce i językach obcych, także to czy się zna czy nie na przedmiotach ścisłych, to ją już mało interesuje. Relacje |-| Rodzina = Chelian - matka pegaz . Corrinth - biologiczny ojciec Draconequus . Bastian - ojczym jednorożec . Blissia - przyrodnia siostra jednorożec . Lance - wujek jednorożec . Astra - ciocia jednorożec . Snowbolt - brat wujeczny jednorożec . Ravea - babcia jednorożec . Rodzina od strony ojczyma - duużo jednorożce . Liam - adoptowany syn Draconequus . Sonia - partnerka ziemny . Nestor - syn Draconequus . Aida - córka pegaz . |-| Dobre relacje (moje OC) = Colleen - psiapsia Pegaz . Obscure Vision - geezman jednorożec . Morgan - ha gaaaay-froind [ Licilla Pegasus ] . Snarky - fishbutt (Shark) Unicorn . Sundust - bliźniak nr 1 jednorożec . Moondust - bliźniak nr 2 jednorożec . Night Shine - taki ktoś jeszcze z czasów przedszkola ziemny . |-| Dobre relacje (czyjeś OC) = Barlume ziemny Znajomość obu klaczy zaczęła się na jednym z obozów letnich, na które niekiedy mała Michaelle jeździła. Nie miała tam jednak zbyt wielu znajomych, głównie przez swój nieco nietypowy wygląd. Pewnego razu jednak spotkała na obozie jasnoniebieską klacz ziemną o niebieskiej grzywie oraz żółtych oczach, która przedstawiła się jako Barlume. Klacz była rok młodsza od pegaza, ale całkiem szybko się dogadały a nawet zaprzyjaźniły, przy czym Barlume najwyraźniej nie przeszkadzała nietypowość koleżanki. Pomagały sobie na obozie i często chodziły na wspólne spacery do okolicznego lasu, niekiedy przyprawiając opiekunów o zawał ich nagłymi zniknięciami. Podczas jednego ze spacerów jednak zdarzył się wypadek, gdyż niebieska klacz przez swoją niezgrabność wpadła przypadkiem do dołu, do którego wsypało się jeszcze wiele kamieni, z których jeden przygniótł jej kopytko. Missy szybko to dostrzegła i dzięki temu iż posiada skrzydła szybko poleciała po pomoc do obozu. Znalazła jednego z opiekunów, któremu opisała zaistniałą sytuację, po czym oboje pobiegli Barlume na ratunek. Przy ich pomocy udało się uratować niebieską klacz, która mimo zranionego kopyta pobiegła do pegaza i ją przytuliła w podziękowaniu. Powróciły do obozu, a Barlume na szczęście nie była poważnie poraniona, więc do końca letniego obozu obie klacze dalej się bawiły, a po jego zakończeniu dalej utrzymywały ze sobą kontakt. |-| Wrogowie / złe relacje = Erwin - ex #1 pegaz . Cascada - ex #2 jednorożec . |-| Chowaniec i inne zwierzaki = Tristana (Triss, Tiana) [Ringlet Amphithere"rasa" z Flight Rising] . Wygląd . thumb|left|[http://sta.sh/016zp6ukb4x2 nie umiem skrzydeł ok] Zachowanie . Relacje . |-| Opinie i ewn. relacje z rodziną królewską = Ogółem . Księżniczka Celestia . Księżniczka Luna . Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle . Księżniczka Cadance . Discord . Sombrakhkh zakończenie komiksu "Oblężenie Kryształowego Królestwa" się kłania khkh . Ciekawostki * Urodziny ma 19 lutego (Ryby). * Swoją prawdziwą rasę odkryła mając 10 lat. ** Do tego momentu była stale pod postacią pegaza, ale z wiekiem jej ciało zaczynało się zmieniać w nienaturalny dla kucyka sposób, jakby przechodziła metamorfozę. Było tak ponieważ jej ojciec był pod postacią kucyka kiedy jej matka zaszła w ciążę, co doprowadziło do "komplikacji" w dorastaniu klaczy. * Jest panseksualna. * Czasem kiedy się zdenerwuje, nagle się "napusza" (niczym ptaki, ale futrem). * Posiada pluszową rybę (coś między delfinem a orką), którą nazwała ... Ryba. I różowego pluszowego królika o imieniu BonBon. * Najczęściej (w prawdziwej formie) stoi na czterech łapach, ale tak jak Discord potrafi chodzić na dwóch. ** Tak samo jak on potrafi po prostu lewitować w powietrzu. * Straszny z niej pieszczoch, a najbardziej lubi być drapana za uchem i po brzuchu. * Nie zawsze zachowuje się tak jak na jej wiek czy rasę przystało. ** W końcu jak na Draconequusa to jest bardzo młoda. W porównaniu do wieku Discorda to jest jeszcze "dzieckiem", ale na standardy kucyka to jest istotą dorosłą. * Z powodu swojej rasy, jest długowieczna. * Nie przyznaje się do tego, ale ma na swoim sumieniu parę-naście kucykówwypadki się zdarzają. ** Niemniej, nigdy nie zjadła żadnego kucyka i nie zamierza. Brzydzi ją to wręcz i potępia tego typu zachowanie. * Najbardziej ze wszystkich rodzajów jedzenia lubi ryż oraz kaszę. Z warzyw natomiast, toleruje jedynie ziemniaki oraz marchewkę, a z owoców jabłka i banany (chociaż soki lubi z jakichkolwiek owoców, poza pomarańczami). ** W sumie potrafi zjeść dosłownie wszystko. Ryby, trawę, drewno, małe zwierzątka, czyjeś ubrania, przedmioty codziennego użytku, kryształy... No dobra, prawie wszystko - poza kucykami i końmi i innymi kucykowatymi rasami. Changelinga też nie tknie. Ani niczego co wygląda jak kucyk. Cytaty . Galeria [ będzie ] [ OBCENY DESING ] Missy ID by Nulevoy.png|przebranie duuh Michaelle tru form by Nulevoy.png|Bardziej prawdziwa forma i wykaz kolorów Night-Draco-form by Nulevoy.png|cLICHE Malice (Missy) by Nulevoy.png|jako człowiek/demon z kreatora ok Smol Missy by Nulevoy.png|krąży legenda, iż jak była mała to była urocza Family picture by Nulevoy.png|normalna rodzinka ... jakby Missy solo by Nulevoy.png|solo MissMiss Umm whatcha say by Nulevoy.png|lesbian horse noises Missy solob by Nulevoy.png|Z grupowego arta Missywada by Nulevoy.png|jako Wadanohara bo tak [ STARY PONY I DRACO DESING ] Normal Missy by Nulevoy.png|ohgod to jeszcze starsze Missy OldID by Nulevoy.png|Stare ID na bazie Missy i pluszak lmao by Nulevoy.png|nie umiem pluszaków k Missy i Sonia by Nulevoy.png|big pone noodle + smol ponepone Missy-nequus ftw by Nulevoy.png|nie umiem k Missy head-what by Nulevoy.png|i can see sounds Datnoodle by Nulevoy.png|ivan cannot into fire [ to do relacji i wgl hghhh ] Chelian by Nulevoy.png|mame Corrinth tru form by Nulevoy.png|tate Bastian by Nulevoy.png|drugie tate Blissia by Nulevoy.png|siostre Lance by Nulevoy.png|wujke Astra by Nulevoy.png|ciocie Snowbolt by Nulevoy.png|kuzyne Ravea by Nulevoy.png|babcie Sonia by Nulevoy.png|waifu Liam by Nulevoy.png|bby Nestor form by Nulevoy.png|babbu Aida by Nulevoy.png|bubbu Erwin by Nulevoy.png|ex #1 Cascada by Nulevoy.png|ex #2 Moondust i Sundust by Nulevoy.png|dusty lol Night Shine by Nulevoy.png|ktoś ze szkoły [ od innych ] Missy by Ara.png|Od Ary c: (jeszcze w starym desingu) Hi Missy by Inka Sabine.png|Od Inki z Barlume .v. Merry Christmas, Brony Wiki! by Ara.png|Świątecznie bardzo od Ary <3 Merry Christmas by Inka Sabine.png|ŚWIENTA!!1!!1 od Inki c: Michaelle by Ara.png|Łojezu ile prezentów od Ary ;v; Carnival gift by Ara.png|Missywada(idk) na karnawale od Ary omgg Sad Missy by Ara.png|Prezent urodzinowy od Ary ;;; Christmas gift 2017 by Ara.png|its chrismus Ara Przypisy